Fluttershy
Normalmente es callada y amable con los animales. Ella es el elemento de la bondad. Ella es a ama la flora y la fauna. Ella se familiariza más con los conejos ya que su mascota es un conejo llamado Ángel. thumb|200px|Fluttershy pequeña Desarollo Se encarga de cuidar la naturaleza y su apariencia es igual a la de Posey, un pony de la tierra en la década de 1980 My Little Pony ''líneas de guguetes y show. Aparece en la serie al conocer a Twilight Sparkle se demuestra que es bastante tímida al relacionarse con los demás, ya que no podía decirle su nombre debido a su timidez. Pero se vuelve muy abierta al ver a Spike y entabla unaconversación con el hasta llegar a la casa de Twilight más tarde. Fluttershy es muy cobarde, esto se demuestra en el capítulo Dragonshy donde se revela que le teme a los dragones. Cosa que no sorprendió a casi nadie ya que era muy esperable por el nerviosismo con el que actuaba al subir la montaña donde estaba el dragón. 1Fluttershy fuera de si. Ella suele hablar en un tono bastante bajo, cosa que molestó a Rainbow Dash al momento en que esta le pide que la apoye en el concurso haciendo porras. Pero al final del episodio Sonic Rainboom, Fluttershy gritaba bastante fuerte porque su amiga había logrado finalmente realizar aquel truco. En el episodio The best night ever, pierde totalmente su cordura ya que los animales del castillo escapaban de ella. Fluttershy al ser un pegaso, debería estar a cargo del clima como los demás, pero no lo hace ya que es una muy mala voladora por lo que prefiere permanecer en tierra. Ella también tiene una gran habilidad de comunicación con todos los animales, ya sean pájaros, conejos o incluso grandes bestias como mantícoras o dragones, pero solo suele cuidar y preocuparse más por los animales pequeños a los que entrega su afecto a diario. Relaciones '''Twilight Sparkle': Visto en "Dragon Shy" ,Twilight '''nota la habilidad natural de Fluttershy para comunicarse y entender a los animales salvajes. Twilight suele velar por ella y trata de ayudarle a superar algunas de sus tantas fobias. '''Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy se lleva bien con Rainbow, aunque no tengan mucho contacto. Como las dos son pegasos y pueden ir a Cloudsdale, en el capítulo "Sonic Rainboom" Rainbow le pide que la acompañe y la apoye durante sus prácticas. Pero debido a su bajo volumen de voz, no es la más indicada para hacer una porra. Pinkie Pie: Pinkie respeta a Fluttershy, y es la unica a la que no le juega bromas, ya que es muy sensible y la más pequeña broma heriría sus sentimientos. Se llevan bien, pero Fluttershy suele mostrar una actitud más madura ante ella. Applejack: Applejack también ayuda a Fluttershy con sus miedos, además de que siempre trata de comprenderla y portarse bien con ella. Rarity: Fluttershy y Rarity son muy buenas amigas, casi como hermanas. Todas las semanas van juntas al Spa a relajarse y platicar un poco. Rarity se mostró celosa de ella cuando se volvió modelo, pero solucionaron sus problemas. Fauna de Ponyville: Fluttershy siempre está dispuesta a hacer actividades y ayudar a diferentes animales que habitan en los alrededores de Ponyville, ya siendo enseñando a pajaros cantar, hasta dando masajes a osos. Personalidad La timidez y la timidez Cuando Fluttershy se introdujo por primera vez en la serie, que apenas logra contar Crepúsculo Sparkle su nombre por vergüenza, yendo tan lejos como para ser reducido a gemir de miedo. Sin embargo, ella se vuelve muy coloquial cuando se da cuenta de Spike, implorando el dragón bebé para decirle que "todo" (que lo hace), y lo sigue y Twilight todo el camino a la residencia de Crepúsculo. Su timidez de vez en cuando se bloquea cuernos con descaro Rainbow Dash, sobre todo en Dragonshy, y en menor medida, en Rainboom Sonic. ¿Cuál es notable es en toda la temporada 1, la timidez Fluttershy a menudo molesta a tablero del arco iris, arco iris y expresa su agravamiento hacia ella. Sin embargo, durante toda la temporada 2, que han llegado a ser grandes amigos, compartiendo una canción juntos en Que Gane el Mejor Mascota. Ella está aterrorizada de dragones completamente desarrollados y en repetidas ocasiones se congela en su lugar cuando ella y sus amigos deciden ir en una expedición para enfrentarse a un dragón en el Dragonshy. Sparkle Crepúsculo la anima y le dice que su comprensión de los animales será muy útil en la expedición, y la empuja hacia adelante Applejack a través de algunos del viaje, a pesar de su fobia a los (adultos) los dragones, el dragón Fluttershy regaña por su grosería para con sus amigos. SmuffAdded por Smuff También, literalmente, tirando de ella por la montaña, y la defiende de comentarios despectivos. Pinkie es capaz de ayudar a la ganancia Fluttershy la confianza suficiente para intentar saltar sobre un abismo en Dragonshy, y en el sentimiento del meñique se repite Keen Fluttershy la línea de salto Pinkie Pie le enseñó. Cerca del final del episodio, cuando ve a sus amigos Fluttershy verse perjudicada por el dragón, que es capaz de superar su miedo y hacer que el dragón a dar marcha atrás por regañarlo. En Master Stare, ella es capaz de ahuyentar a una víbora salvaje de una manera similar. Prácticas Fluttershy animando con el tablero del arco iris en Sonic Rainboom, pero su alegría es más fuerte y frustrante en silencio por Dash. Cuando Rainbow Dash con éxitos sus sonoras rainboom, ovaciones Fluttershy muy fuerte, y salta hacia arriba y abajo en la emoción, mientras que los otros sólo de pie con la boca abierta, sorprendido por el evento. En Master Stare, se ve obligada a alzar la voz dos veces para llamar la atención de los cruzados Cutie Marcos. Ella se reduce hasta las lágrimas por Gilda en el Griffon el Pincel de descuento cuando el grifo le grita a chocar con ella. Después, cuando Pinkie Pie le dice "no se preocupara significa Gilda de edad, su tía, Pinkie Pie que tiene todos los cuidados." Fluttershy se un poco molesto por el comentario condescendiente y le dice que ella es "un año más" que el meñique. Pinkie Pie Fluttershy exime de sus travesuras, por temor a herir sus sentimientos, y ella está indignada cuando ve gritar a Gilda Fluttershy. En Luna eclipsada, Fluttershy secuestra a sí misma en su casa en su casa durante la noche de pesadilla, y se niega a abrir la puerta hasta que ella se entera de que es la chispa de Crepúsculo que está llamando. Al poner tu pezuña hacia abajo, Fluttershy transforma su timidez en la asertividad después de ir a un seminario de la Voluntad de hierro. Sin embargo, cuando se pasa de la raya con él, como ir histérica cuando un mailpony su entrega el correo mal rareza, y tratar de Pinkie Pie de intervenir. En el final, en última instancia, cambia de nuevo a ser tímido, pero con una decisión firme nuevo. Descontrol Galería 350px|link=Fluttershy/Galería Mini Gakería E de la armonia.png|Elementos de la armonía! 185px-796px-Fluttershy with licked hair S01E02.png|Bondadosa sin fin Aleteo.png|Umm... No quiero hablar de eso ahora Celestia wound.png|Oh no la Princesa está herida!!! Los ojos deFluttershy.png Sal de ahi Fluttershy.png A Fluttershy no le gusta.png Fluttesrhysdf.png Fluttershy en el mercado del pueblo.png Fluttesrhy qu ete pas.png Fluttershy mirada.png|La mirada reina de las miradas 201px-Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png 250px-Fluttershy opening theme.png Fluttershy opening theme.png 150px-Fluttershy opening theme.png 726px-Spike, Applejack and Fluttershy singing S02E11.jpg 208px-FluttershyRainbowDashS2E11.PNG 209px-RDPushingFluttershyS2E11.PNG 206px-FluttershyS2E11.PNG 201px-Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S02E11.png 201px-Twilight Fluttershy Pinkie pie and spike.PNG 201px-Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box 2 S2E11.png|No soy un avestruz. Soy Fluttershy!! 201px-Fluttershy Scared S2E11.png 201px-RarityFluttershyS2E11.PNG 201px-Fluttershy looking in the mirror 2 S2E11.png 201px-Fluttershy getting mascara S2E11.png 210px-FluttershyMakeupS2E11.PNG 201px-Rarity pushing Fluttershy S2E11.png 201px-Fluttershy looking in the mirror S2E11.png 150px-Fluttershy - Private Pansy.png 201px-Twilight Applejack Fluttershy dryer S01E26.png 203px-Fluttershy Spit Hoof S1E26.png 201px-SfS7 Fluttershy's Dress sketch.png|MI vestido de gala perfecto. 201px-Fluttershy S01E15.png Fluuetsahtt.png Fluttershyy.png Fluttershy.png 210px-Fluttershy crushing apple S1E10.png 200px-Rarity pressures Fluttershy S1E14.png Character navbox Hedsbro Fluttershy.png 201px-Fluttershy listening to Rainbow Dash S2E16.png 201px-Happy Fluttershy and mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png 201px-Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S2E15.png 201px-Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy S2E15.png 201px-Fluttershy Embarrassed S2E15.PNG 201px-Fluttershy & Rainbow S2E15.png|No me quites la manta de mañana 201px-FluttershyS2E15.PNG 201px-Fluttershy's House S2E15.png Fluttershy and animals.png Referencias Categoría:personajes Categoría:Contenidos Categoría:Ponys terrestres Categoría:Ponys Categoría:Ponys pegasos Categoría:Residentes de Equestria Categoría:Residentes de Ponyville Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Imagenes Categoría:Plantillas de imágenes Categoría:Plantillas de mantenimiento